fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Gogo Barteau
Gogo Barteau(full name Genevieve Barteau) is one of the five main characters of Charge Up! Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Static. She's the youngest member of the Charge Up team. Bio Appearance Civilian Gogo has thick, long black hair she often puts up into two buns or ties into a braid. She has dark brown eyes and dark skin. Gogo is short and chubby, though under that she's quite muscular and the strongest of the four Cures when not transformed. Gogo isn't big on fashion and prefers to stick to comfortable clothing she can easily move around in. If it was socially acceptable she'd walk around in a tracksuit 24/7, but since it's not she mostly wears jumpers, oversized shirts and leggings with trainers. Cure Cure Static has very long violet coloured hair divided into two pigtails with two small buns on either side of her head. Her eyes are pink. She wears a light purple dress with a bell-shaped skirt, and shimmery white plate-like armor over top of it. She wears gloves and tights that cover the entirety of her arms and legs, and she wears ankle boots on her feet. Personality Gogo does not like to be bossed around. It’s hard to get her to change her opinion once she’s set on it, but she’s not too proud to apologise when she’s proven wrong. She is very protective of her loved ones, mainly her brother and her grandmother. Her brother is her senior by ten years, but in Gogo’s eyes he’s “just a skinny nerd” and he needs protection (whether he shares his sister’s point of view on this is debatable). Speaks her mind on everything. She knows this isn’t always welcome, but she has a hard time telling whether it is, and then there’s also the question of whether she cares if her opinion is welcome or not. The one thing she won’t say directly is if she dislikes someone, which she prefers to show through snide comments and irritated glances. She strives to be someone who is both physically and mentally strong, and wants nothing more than to inspire other people to do the same. She hopes that, by being Cure Static, she can inspire people to be their best, which is why she initially sought out the media to reach people, until Hera forbade the broadcasting of the Pretty Cure (with newscast appearances of the four being banned near immediately after their initial appearance). Etymology Genevieve Barteau: '''Genevieve is Celtic in origin and can have several meanings. In Gogo's case it's derived from the meaning "white wave". Barteau is French and derived from Berteau, which roughly means "basket maker". '''Cure Static: '''Named for Static electricity. It can be conducted by almost anything and can range from a small snap-like feeling transmitted from one person to another to lightning cracking down the sky. Relationships '''Rae Rivers / Cure Circuit Gogo has a strong dislike of Rae when they first meet, because she has her pegged as snobby and bossy. She gets to know Rae better in chapter 15 when they have a heart-to-heart and apologises for her prejudices towards Rae. Rae now helps Gogo whenever she gets too boisterous, and Gogo helps Rae when she gets too controlling/coddly. They do this by using short sentences, "no tsunami" for Gogo and "chicken" for Rae. Cure Static and Circuit are the most determined to take down Hera and Ellie out of the four Cures. They also both start off fighting on their own. They look out for each other once they form a team, but are usually fighting at different places as Static fights in close range and Circuit at a distance. Nana Mori / Cure Spark Nana and Gogo get along well as they share some personality traits; both are very determined and brave people. Gogo has a lot of respect for Nana. Static initially doesn't want to join the Cure team as she doesn't want someone else to tell her what to do, but she gets over this hangup pretty fast. She'll listen to Spark if she asks her to do something, and Spark keeps in mind not to be demanding when she asks Static for something. They often work together due to their similar weapons. Saiko Himura / Cure Volt ''' Gogo and Saiko start off on the wrong foot after Gogo's actions as Cure Static in chapter 8. Once they've gotten past their differences they get along perfectly fine. Gogo is a lot more bold than Saiko and more likely to take action while Saiko is still thinking. The only time Saiko is more brave than Gogo is when it comes to animals, in which case Saiko feels no fear whatsoever, whereas Gogo gets a little anxious at the idea of dangerous animals such as sharks or spiders. Cure Volt initially thinks Cure Static is too brash and violent and disapproves of her actions. It takes a while before she gets over this, as Static has to prove to her that she fights for good and doesn't intend to be violent at all. They don't fight together too often, as their fighting styles are very different (watchful and distant vs. direct and physical). '''Bit Gogo likes spending time with Bit. She thinks he's very cute. Sometimes she upsets him by accident as she doesn't consider robots to be living things and initially thinks little of damaging Ellie and her Glitches. Vilmar Gogo is very close to her older brother. He's her senior by ten years but despite the big age difference there isn't a disconnect. Gogo likes to tease him for his lack of strength and his geekiness. Vilmar almost instantly suspects Gogo of being Cure Static from the moment she first appeared, and Gogo has trouble denying it as she's a bad liar (and prefers not to lie in general). He casually hints at this from time to time but never flat out asks Gogo, much to her annoyance. As Cure Static she is very protective of Vilmar as he's one of Hera's targets due to his prowess with technology. She saves him from her influence several times during the story. Luzia Gogo does not like Luzia at all when she lives with Vilmar and her. She thinks Vilmar acts too much like Luzia is alive when she's just a computer program. Vilmar installed specific filters into Luzia's memory so she won't catch onto Gogo's insults. She's a lot nicer to Luzia's second iteration after the events of chapter 11. Cure Static ~"The hero who knocks down all enemies, Cure Static!"~ Cure Static (キュアスタティック) is Gogo's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Bracelet in combination with her phone, and by saying "Precure, Recharge! Activate!" Attacks Precure, Charge Up! Override! Used by all Cures to purify an enemy once its been weakened down enough. A coloured light will engulf the enemy and override their systems, ridding them of the virus Ellie (or Hera) has infected them with and turning them back to their old form. The attack needs to be charged before it can be executed, thus there is often a pause between the "charge up" and "override" parts of the phrase. '''Precure, solid state! Initiate overdrive! Execute! '''The Cure's ultimate attack. Requires all of them to be in their Ultimate form. It is only performed once in the entire series. Weapons '''Cure Gauntlet: '''Static can use the gauntlet to purify enemies once they have sustained enough damage to be purified. Doing so will turn them back into their original (undamaged) form. '''Static Hammer: '''An oversized hammer so heavy only Static is strong enough to lift it. It could crumble a skyscraper in minutes with just a few hits. History Before becoming Cure Static Gogo was staying with her brother for a few months when Hera put the city in lockdown. She was staying there to help him take care of their sick grandmother, who was in hospital just outside of Clairewood. She is a transfer student of sorts at Clairewood’s High School, as originally planned she’d only be there temporarily. Despite this Gogo is quite popular in her year, mainly with the athletic students, as she excels in fighting sports such as boxing and wrestling. She finds the technology in Clairewood intriguing and sees quite a lot of it as her brother is a programmer for the most innovative electronics company in the world: The Seyfert Corporation. She can see the use of smart technology, but thinks making robots act like they’re actually alive is a little ridiculous. Gogo and robots Being forcibly separated from her sick grandmother has made Gogo quite tense, and she’s more likely to snap at people than she would usually be. This has also caused her to be more hostile towards AI, as evident by her behaviour towards Luzia. This (paired with Gogo’s knowledge of fighting sports) is also why she, as Cure Static, is initially rather violent when fighting Glitches. She learns to be more open minded towards them while spending more time with Saiko and Nana, who grew up around robots and AI and are therefor more knowledgeable about them and more accepting of them. She has no qualms about destroying Ellie and throws her into one of her own Glitches in chapter 8. This causes a rift between her and Cure Volt for a while, and she regrets her actions almost immediately afterwards. She learns that, despite Ellie not being alive, she can't treat her like she's just a piece of metal. Vilmar's suspicions From her first appearance Vilmar suspects Gogo of being Cure Static. She never admits to this to him, as Bit has told her he can't protect Vilmar from Hera's ever watchful eyes, but she finds it hard to deny it as well. She saves Vilmar from Hera twice, once in chapter 4 and again in chapter 11. Vilmar has always expressed his support for the Cures, specifically Cure Static, to the point where he dyes part of his hair purple in support of her. When Luzia gets turned into a virus he uses her old code to write an new AIdol named Kanon, and he uses her to spread the word about Hera's evil and the good of the Pretty Cure. In chapter 21 Gogo throws all caution in the wind and shows Vilmar she is indeed Cure Static. By this point things have escalated to such an extent Static thinks it doesn't really matter anymore if he knows or not. Trivia * Her last name means basket maker, making her the only Charge Up Cure whose last name is not a location. * Her initial colour was purple, though she was blue for a short amount of time. This was because another character shared her colour combination of purple clothes with pink eyes, and like Gogo, they had a dark skintone. Her colour was eventually reverted back to purple as the characters bore no similarities to each other outside of colour scheme (and also because purple just looked better on her). * Cure Static is the only Cure who has the Cure Bracelet on her left arm, as she is left handed. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple Cures